Just a moment
by LadyPalma
Summary: Regina had known happiness only for short moments during her life. Can a lonely night at home become one of these moments, thanks to an unexpected visit? - Hooked queen


**Hi! I spent a week and a half basically watching OUAT all the time, and I thought it was time to try to write something LoL I have fallen in love with this pairing and this is my first try for it. I hope you like it, I'd really like a feedback!:) ****It's set before "The miller's daughter".**

* * *

**Just a moment**

There had been moments in her life when Regina Mills approached that state of well-being usually known as happiness. She had brushed against it, even caressed it and then, as a deceptive illusion, she had watched it disappear in the black of the pain, that same black which her heart was wrapped in.

It was the moment when she had saved Snow and felt proud to have made a good action.

The moment when her mother had seemed to give her approval to her romantic escape with Daniel.

The moment when on horseback she had thought to be able to leave the realm and not marry the King.

The moment when she had looked out her new house in Storybrooke for the first time, sure to finally have her revenge.

The moment when she had taken little Henry in her arms.

And now, sitting on the sofa in the complete silence of her loneliness, she was coming back with her mind to all those moments: she was hiding herself in a black past to not think about a colorless present. She tried to change some little detail, to write her happy ending and as break between her thoughts, she sipped every so often an alcoholic drink not better identified.

They say that drink with empty stomach hurts, imagine what can happen with an empty _heart_.

The unexpected ring bell made her jump and prevented her from pouring the fourth drink. She stood up cautiously feeling a slight dizziness and looked up to the clock on the wall: who could have been at that time? A half past one in the morning isn't exactly the usual time for a visit, not that she received a lot of visits anyway. No one answered on the ther side and it was with hesitation and chimerical hope that she found herself putting a hand on the handle opening the door, but the dream of seeing her adoptive son with a smile on his lips and maybe a bag to spend some time with her, was soon betrayed by the appearance of a different figure in front of her.

"Hook" she simply said with a smirk of displeasure.

"I can't still get used to some things in this world…" he murmured, apparently ignoring her, pushing again the button of the ring bell with an amused look.

The woman raised both her eyebrows and crossed her arms to the chest clearly annoyed, waiting in silence for her unexpected and undesired guest to stop trying to wake up the whole street.

"I can't get used to certain _clothes _either" he continued in a mischievous tone, now letting his eyes scroll down her shirt and then the black skirt she was wearing.

"What do you want?" she asked exasperated, with an icy glare.

"Oh don't be so surly, love" he said in the same tone, putting the hand on her hip to move her aside and enter the house "I'm looking for Cora" he revealed then, looking around.

"Obviously she is not here" Regina answered laconically.

Killian turned to her and had a totally serious look at her: they were angry eyes, calculating and thirsty for revenge, eyes that she well knew, since they were the same eyes she had often found looking in her mirror.

"I don't know if I can trust her, now more than ever" he confessed giving voice to his thoughts "And you, do you really trust her?"

That question took totally by surprise the ex-major who looked down for a moment and then sighed slightly. She finally closed the door and looked back at him; she had to ponder carefully the answer: was she putting her on a test, or maybe was it a try to manipulate her?

"She's my mother" she decided, letting the blood ties justify the new alliance.

An alliance that seemed too strange to the captain to not ask further details.

"You didn't think so some time ago, when you sent me to her…" he let slip with a too faked nonchalance.

"I love her" she quickly interrupted him "She did terrible things to, she took my true love away from me, but I still love her"

"So much that you wanted to kill her, _your majesty_" he added ironically.

Regina approached him quickly and narrowed her eyes, letting know with that eloquent sign of annoyance that her willingness to talk was over.

"As you can see, she is not her. You can go now" she slowly hissed against his face, so near that their nose could touch.

Hook smiled again and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Mmm, it seems like somebody drank here" he commented passing the tongue on his top lip as for catch the taste of that first meeting between them.

Without giving her time to react, he pushed her to the wall and trapping her with his arms, he started to kiss her again with unsuspected desire. Regina tried to fight back, but she couldn't control the shivers feeling his hand cross from above the dress her whole body.

"What are you doing?" she asked, succeeding finally in distancing him a bit.

"I'm trying to find a way to put these clothes off of you" he answered approaching also his hook to the cloth of the shirt.

New shivers shook her at the contact of the hard metal. She closed her eyes for a moment and then, when she opened them again, a new expression seemed to have appeared in her eyes, the same expression that was reflecting also n her lips.

"Really?" she asked curving them in a defiant smile "I don't believe you can do it with only a hand"

"That's why you will help me" he replied immediately bending his head, ready to kiss her again.

Regina, realized the intention, moved her head and placed a finger on the captain's lips, releasing a small laugh.

"And why would I do that?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Hook stared at her in silence for a while and then with unexpected sweetness, traced with his fingertips a caress on her cheek.

"Because you want that too" he finally whispered letting their bodies meet again.

And maybe also their souls.

There wasn't no resistance this time, while button after button, Regina surrendered to lust. And suddenly nothing else existed while her heart was cracking a little more and her eyes were filling of blue ocean, nothing else existed except for that apparent palliative happiness that was coming back to show his shadow.

Even if for just a moment.


End file.
